The Knight The Wizard and the Thief - The Sword of Love Saga
by FanLass
Summary: Methos, the Reluctant Knight, faces an Immortal that threatens to kill everyone he loves. This forces Methos into trusting the Archangels and he makes a deal to temporarily give up his Immortality. Meanwhile, Amanda forges an alliance with John Marcone. Can Harry help Methos stay alive as a mere mortal while trying to save Amanda from dark forces? Plus Richie finds a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight The Wizard and The Thief **

**By Fanlass**

This story is time stamped to keep the readers from getting confusing. This story takes place after Small Favors and is in alternate universe in October of 2009 almost ten months after **_The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist._** This is a stand-alone story Methos is living in the Dresden Files Book Universe as one of the Knight of the Cross, using the name Dr. ME Stacy. The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, and Davis-Panzer Productions owns Highlander the TV series. I love feed back so please post reviews and comments.

Special thanks to my Beta readers, _**Dartrekker, Anaika Skywalker**_, my extraordinary editor's, plus _**FerretKid, Cameo Cat**_, and _**Winterhart**_. Links to their stories are on my page. Each chapter is written in first person all will be clearly marked who is narrating.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Time to Pay the Piper!**

**_Harry Dresden's narration - Friday Oct 23 2009 - 3:45 am_**

Why are things never as good as their advertisements? When I was at my local superstore, they had a full wall of those _AS SEEN ON TV _gadgets. I bought two. One was the indestructible cat toy that promised hours of fun for any feline. Mister destroyed it in less than ten minutes. Then he was peeved at me the toy didn't contain a '_real_' mouse. The second was an _Aero Knife_ with holes in the blade for easy slicing, the knife came with _The Edge of Glory_ sharpener. I guess I don't know my own strength because while fixing a potion the blade snapped. I doubt they tested the knife out on petrified tree resin. The good news: I gave the _Edge of Glory_ sharpener to Methos and he was absolutely thrilled. I bet he was still using a water stone. Then collecting knives seems to be a favorite pastime for most Immortals. Personally I think after 5,000 years the guy would have found a more riveting hobby than sharpening weapons. Then what do I know, I'm just Harry Dresden, you're friendly neighborhood wizard.

My most recent case was a lot like that wall of those _AS SEEN ON TV _gadgets. I thought I was hired for a straight up old-fashioned retrieval case, but soon learned that my client needed this treasure to break a family curse. Why is it only after, I'm on the payroll that I learn it's a rare and magical item I'm employed to find? After fighting off a ghoul, running into two Red Court vampires and a couple of other nasties from the Neverever. I finally got the merchandise and asked doubled my regular fee. I was pleasantly surprised to be paid in full. Now I could go home and get some well-deserved rest. I even could take a few days off, and have a steak dinner at McAnally's. After almost three sleepless days I dragging my sorry butt back home, and collapsed on one of my comfy sofas.

Suddenly my consciousness was abruptly wrenched out of my idyllic slumber by the sound of my phone ringing. Jumping up, I grabbed the receiver and yelled into it, "WHAT!"

After recovering my sanity I glanced at the clock. It was three thirty. Calming myself and gathering my wits I rephrased my words. "Harry Dresden here. Whoever the hell you are you better have a good reason for waking me up!"

Methos' mockingly chuckled. "Good Morning Dresden."

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I realize you're Immortal but I'm not! And I need my beauty sleep!"

"Harry, did I wake you up? Actually it's almost dawn." Methos spoke as if it was normal to be conversing at this hour.

"For Pete's sake I just got… TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry, I need a favor," I heard the engine of his classic car sputter several times, before stopping outside my apartment.

"Since when do you need anything from me? You're rich, a doctor, a Knight of Cross and... You're friggin standing right outside my door! I can hear your engine knocking from a mile away. Honestly why can't you get that car fixed?"

"I didn't come to discuss my car Dresden. Just drop your wards so I can come in." Methos commanded.

It didn't take a detective to figure out what I was going to say next.

"NO!"

"Dresden this is important. I know you need your beauty sleep, but I have to speak to you. Right… Now!"

"Damnit, but you better have a good reason for waking me up!" I said as the wards started to go down, by themselves!

"Harry, you must take back Amorac..." I suddenly slammed the phone down on its cradle before he could finish the sentence. I swore under my breath as Methos swung my door open.

This was Peachy just peachy. I knew things had been going too well for too long, and it was time to pay the piper. Besides, my birthday was almost upon me. It seemed like the end of October was prime season for a zombie invasion, a fairy queen, vampires or The Denarians coming out of the woodwork trying kill me... again. Maybe the wild hunt or some demigod was about to be released. Any way you looked at it my life always seemed to go haywire around Halloween.

Amoracchius broke through my wards about as easily as a hot knife slices through butter. I knew those swords are endowed with tremendous powers, because when crossing my wards Amoracchius was still thrumming with the same power and light as always. Soon I stood face to face with Methos the reluctant Knight of the Cross.

"Hells bells, couldn't you have waited two minutes longer! Who do you think you are? Some kind of Imperial Storm Trooper! Just because you have a magic holy sword you think it's like a blaster, which can fire straight? Come on, now that's just plain scary!"

"Dresden, I have to keep moving." The good nature from Methos' expressed in the phone call disappeared and he glared at me

I said the obvious. "You better not have said that you want me to take Amoracchius back. Cause I'm not doing that unless you're dead, mortally wounded, severely injured or just completely crazy. Since you're Immortal the first three are impossible, and lets scratch the last one."

"Fine, then just tell everyone I went over to the dark side of the force."

"You get no argument from me, I always thought that the archangels were behaving uncharacteristically odd when they made you a Knight! But no matter what you say I'm still not taking that sword back!"

"Harry, I can't keep the sword." Methos' words were strained.

"Stars and stones, why not?"

"It's complicated," Was all the old Immortal would say.

I gave Methos my best evil wizards glare.

He matched me with a glare of his own, and after what seemed an eternity finally spoke. "I have to kill someone and you know I can't execute anyone with Amoracchius unless it's sanctioned by the Archangels."

"Methos why are you acting like a Jedi Knight on steroids? No, maybe a Sith Lord! Why don't you just sit down, have a beer and tell me what's going on?" Ok, it was the middle of the night but knowing Methos, a beer is always the best solution.

"There is no time Dresden. I have to go now or people will die, maybe even you or Karrin."

"I'm a big bad wizard who is going to kill me? It's not like almost everybody's already tried, and I'm still here."

"Ok perhaps you will live but lots of people we care about will die..." Methos paused and cursed in some language I didn't understand. "Dresden, Amoracchius made me care again when I had spent eons making my heart a cold dead place. I wasn't either good or bad I just survived. After 5,000 years I knew exactly what I was. Then I picked up this bloody sword, I forgot everything!"

"You do a nice song and dance, but it doesn't explain why you think our friends are going to die?" I asked as I saw his perfect façade crack and anguish appear on his face.

"I can't explain."

There were few things Methos loved more than his secrets and if I wanted to find them out I have to use a crowbar on his head.

"Oh good, you wake me up at three thirty in the morning, so we can play TWENTY QUESTIONS!" FINE! At this was the point I was officially losing it. Then, trying to gain a medium of composure, I gather my wits about me.

"Its lucky I'm a detective so I'm good at this game. You mentioned killing someone so I would assume we are talking about another Immortal?"

"Yes. I don't have time for your silly games."

Now that was hitting below the belt, _I do not play Silly Games! _

"But the Archangels promised they would watch your back in the game." Ha! Now I was one up on the old guy!

Methos sadly spit out, "They lied."

"They're Archangels, they can't lie!" I remind Methos.

"Fine, whatever you say, but they didn't protect Gigi." Methos tossed Amoracchius on the floor in front of me then bowed his head, and turned away with what looked like a tear in his eye! Oh not Methos. He was too sarcastic to care about anyone that much.

"Gigi, Gigi? Who's Gigi?" I asked, trying but not successfully comprehending what he was saying. Instead, I sounded like a completely grumpy insomniac wizard.

"Dresden, she was my Gigi and… she's dead," he sadly replied.

Okay, I tried another track since Methos was hung up on semantics.

"Why would another immortal want to kill this Gigi person? I've never been aware of you mentioning her before. In fact the only Gigi I've ever heard of was one in a old Maurice Chevalier musical." I was doing my best to concentrate and not sound like I had ADD, even thought I was still very, very tired and grumpy.

"You've actually seen a classic movie musical?" Methos asked sounding like himself for a moment.

"Yea" was the most intellectual response I could come up with on two and one half hours sleep in three days.

"Dresden, this isn't about a stupid movie! This is about my life. Gigi was my daughter." Methos responded flatly.

"Naw! Tell me we're really on Candid Camera?"

Methos gave me another nasty glare.

"Come on, even I know Immortals can't have kids. Methos, what are you talking about?" I was still groggy, but starting to recover my stylish wit. At this point I just wanted a can of coke and for Methos to pick up Amoracchius and go back to his penthouse.

"She's not my biological daughter, you wizard twit! Oh just forget it and don't follow me. Dresden, will you do one thing for me?"

I looked into his hazel eye and actually felt sorry for Methos. I am such an idiot when it comes to women. I know I have a screw loose because I always get chivalrous every time there is a woman involved and Methos admitting he had a daughter that was just murdered was no exception.

The man seemed honestly heartbroken and grieving, an action I thought was impossible for someone so jaded as Methos. Perhaps the sword had really changed him. Then he shocked me by saying, "Harry please take good care of Karrin. You do realize she is in love with you."

"What!" My voice went up an octave. I stared at Methos like I was seeing him for the first time. "Excuse me what did you just say?" He never wanted to talk about this before? Why was he bringing it up now? Suddenly my sleep deprived brain snapped, and I started to put everything together. "Methos you're leaving Chicago and you're not coming back!"

"Yes." Methos turned to face me again his eyes now cold as steel. "So when I say take care of Karrin I mean it. She'll be needing you."

"Stop acting so, so, un-Methos like! We both know you're not really this noble. You can't just toss Amoracchius at me, tell me you have a daughter, and she has been killed. Then to top it off you say Karrin really loves me, then walk away from Chicago forever. That's not the way the world works, people just don't disappear."

"In my world they do." Methos said, quietly standing with his arm at his side and looking defeated.

Okay, maybe he was having a nervous breakdown! Can a Knight of the Cross have a mental breakdown? Can they go completely nuts? So, I decided to remind Methos of the obvious.

"Have you talked to the Archangels about this?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Raphael isn't exactly on my speed dial. Besides he only lies and manipulates me into doing the Archangels bidding. Frankly, the whole freewill stuff is a bunch a bloody nonsense. In my opinion they are all one step away from the knights of blackened denarius." Methos spit his words out.

I chirped in, "Now you really don't believe that. Without free will, well, we wouldn't be human."

"And who said I was human? Last time I checked I was an Immoral. Dresden, just do what I ask, for your own safety stay out of my way."

What was Methos saying, that he wasn't human? Gee wiz, trying to keeping up with a guy with thousands of years of being witty and sarcastic is impossible! Worse yet, I looked away for a moment and he punched me, knocking me on to the floor. I could have sworn I saw stars and tweety birds flying around my head. Some days it's not worth answering the phone.

When I came to I saw my trap door open and Methos standing above me holding Bob the skull. Why did I have Molly take Mouse home so my dog could go get his yearly shots? Mister my cat sat on the bookcase, just looking at me, being no help at all. Cats are so independent until their food dish is empty.

I rubbed my head "Stars and stones, what are you doing with Bob?"

"Insurance." Methos had a distance look in his eyes.

"I don't understand?" I was still feeling a little woozy from the whack that Methos had just given me.

Methos looked at the skull he was holding, whose eyes now glowed red instead of orange. "Bob I command you to keep Harry Dresden in here for two hours after we leave. Swear to me as your master you will do this."

"Yes my master I swear. Do you want me to restrain him? Chains work well or I could just tie him up using rope made from a unicorn hair." Bob blurt out.

"No, just keep him here in his place, but do disable the phone."

"Now Methos that's just unfair and Bob, honesty chains and unicorn rope? What has gotten into you?"

"You don't understand, soon he will kill again and that bloody sword..." Methos pointed to Amoracchius lying on the rug beside me and took a deep breath. "It made me give a damn. Now Gigi is dead and more people will die. Harry I can't run away this time."

"Methos why are you being so dramatic? It's not like this is the end of the world!"

"You don't understand. He's better than me; he's beaten me before. He might do it again." his face looked so solemn.

"So what you're saying is there is some moldy old dude out there who is your arch nemesis and you're just going to let him whack you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Good, take Bob. Maybe he can help you find an angle to fight this bastard with and win."

"You want me to break the rules?" Methos shot me a look of innocence like he hadn't ever broken the rules before.

My jaw dropped open and my face had a look on it as if I was a child who had just been told Cinderella didn't really have a Fairy Godmother.

"Yea! Like hell you always break the damn rules. You're an habitual rule breaker. Methos you haven't played fair since before Eve gave Adam the apple."

I heard Methos grumble something in one of those tongues no one understands anymore, and then rolling his eyes protested, "I'm not that old."

"But you did forget about those thousand or so years you rode with the four horsemen of the apocalypse nearly breaking every rule in the Immoral hand book!" I jested.

"Harry you're suggesting that I have a very convenient memory? Plus, Immortal's don't have a handbook. We have about three rules."

Butting I professed, "I know. No killing on Holy ground. Only fight one on one in single combat and do it in secret. AND yes, you do have a habit of remembering only whatever suits your needs." I answered with conviction.

The glares from Methos continued. Had I silenced the great communicator for once?

"Methos, it's not like either of us haven't broken the rules the before. Besides who wants to be in a fair fight? It's a good way to get yourself killed.

Stillness settled over the room. I thought maybe my argument had appealed to Methos' baser side. But alas, he opened his mouth and softly refuted everything I had just said.

"Harry, this is not one of those situations that I have an option to do whatever I please." Methos then looked directly at my face and scowled. "You really think I want to die?"

"I was wondering if dying is taking the easy out? You're a lot of things but I wouldn't have called you a coward. Until today." I toss my words back in Methos' face.

"Harry Oh bloody hell, you don't understand, most my life I've been a coward. But Amoracchius has left me far too ethical to let any of my friends perish so I can save myself."

"Then, for crying out loud, you're not just going to let some jerk whack you! At least fight your best fight, you idiot!"

"Maybe." Then the Immortal paused as if searching for the right words to say. This was very peculiar. Wasn't Methos the master of rhetoric? Finally, after a measured silence, the old man spit out his last wishes.

"Tell Sonya I've put the deed to my Jet and Condo both in his name."

So Methos WAS giving up! I needed to try another tack. "Don't you realize that Raphael is also the archangel of travelers, and you've been traveling longer than anyone in history? There's a reason he was picked to work with you. Come on. Tell me what is really happening here? You're talking like an outlaw who is about to be hung at dawn!" I quickly raised my hand with the energy rings on it, hoping I could blast Bob out of Methos' hands.

"Stop Harry. I'll smash the skull if you to try to use any magic. This conversation is over." Methos' face never looked more serious.

Dropping my hand, I implored him one more time, "Methos, you and I can fight this creep together."

"Sorry, that's not an option. I always knew this Knight gig was temporary. Harry, my past has finally caught up with me and there is no place for anyone in my life, not even a big bad wizard." Methos gave me one of his famous half smiles.

"How am I going to get Bob back?" Fine, he was leaving but I still needed to figure out how I could help him."

"You're the detective, Dresden I'm sure you'll discover where I stashed the skull."

"A hint might be nice! At least explain to me why are you going all Batman on me?"

"At this point any tactical advantage might prove beneficial. Like I said, I have no wish to die." Methos turned to leave, then looked back at me and said almost under his breath, "Thank you Harry"

"For what!" I answered. "You're stealing Bob and holding me prisoner!" Yelling in my most unhappy voice.

Then, turning, he gazed right into my eyes. "Thanks for the memories, Harry." Pausing a moment as if to reflect, "I have to admit you made my life freakish out of the ordinary. You're one of the first persons in thousands years who completely surprised me." Methos then bowed his head, tucking Bob into one of the pockets in his long wool coat, pulling out a 9mm Luger, and walked out of my life.

"Don't go!" Then I stepped forward into a hard wall of energy. "Ouch!" My door slammed shut and I heard the engine of Methos' Porsche Spyder rev up and drive away. Picking up Amoracchius, I felt the sword's power hum through my arm and swore I was getting Bob back. And then find a way to make Methos take back Amoracchius. I'm sick and tired of being the Friggin bat boy for the Knights. Who does that Immortal think I am, the lady of Lake Michigan?

**End of chapter one**

** Comments cheerfully accepted **

**Chapter Two – Methos and Bob's Road Trip to Milwaukee **


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: The next four chapters all are all happening within a few hours after chapter one. So from now on I am staring each chapter with a time stamp. Also a very special thanks to my all Beta readers,**_ Anaika Skywalker_**, **_Dartrekker_** and **_Wajag_**, links to their stories are on my page. Yes I do not own Dresden Files or Highlander, only my own silly ideas.

* * *

**The Knight The Wizard and The Thief**

**Chapter Two**

**Methos and Bob's Road Trip to Milwaukee**

* * *

**_Methos' Narrative 4:45 am_**

As Bob and I drove north towards Wisconsin he asked why I had taken him? Or if I say in Bob's lingo it comes out a bit stranger.

"ARRR! The last time I got shanghaied, people wanted me to make them immortal. But your…"

I interrupted him, "No Bob. I don't need you for that."

"Then Harry got to reanimate Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex and let me drive. We fought zombies and defeated a bunch of necromancers. Any chance of that happening his time?"

"No. We're going to Milwaukee, I doubt we'll see any zombies, other than a few stumbling drunks."

"Blimey! You do realize this whole scheme of yours is already doomed and it will ultimately only bite you in the..."

I interrupted him again, "Bob I brought you along to help me, not play psychic."

"I do not and can not predict the future, I'm a sprit of wisdom. But I can give you odds either Harry, this other Immortal or the Archangels will draw and quarter you. Methos, you think your old? Sorry bucko your not. There are a lot of things out there that have been around a lot longer than you." Then Bob got oddly serious. "My dear lad you shouldn't have ever have sailed your ship in the Archangel's ocean without a treasure map, especially when you didn't have a clue how to navigate in turbulent seas. Frankly, those angelic types scare the crap out of me!"

Most of the time I don't understand Bob, but now he insisted on addressing me in Pirate! The worst part is that we didn't seem to have any magic bond between us, and he didn't care that I hate the sea. I guess for some inconceivable reason he was staying the same sarcastic Dresden clone and wasn't going to turn into a Mini me.

"Bob it wasn't like I woke up this morning and decided to do this! These last six months of my life had been good, almost too good." I tried to explain. My mind started to drift for the first time since this horrible night began.

**_(PLAY THE FLASHBACK MUSIC and FAD TO THE PAST) _**

I remembered the freezing breezes from last winter that eventually turned into the dog days of summer days, until I found another autumn falling upon Chicago. By then Sonya and I had fought more Demons, Denarians, and monsters than I ever dreamt was possible. Karrin and my relationship was getting… comfortable. I even got a chance to visit some old friends like Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson.

**_(REPLAY THE FLASHBACK MUSIC and COME BACK TO REALITY)_**

"Bob why did you obey me when I asked you to keep Dresden in his apartment?"

"There, I felt compelled to do it, the further away you got from Amoracchius, the less I felt the need to obey you." The skull chucked.

"Bloody charming" For some reason I could only think of everyone I loved that I was leaving behind. So I foolishly rattled on, "But the most Ironic part of all is that I just told Karrin in on one of my most private secrets."

"Oh goodie do tell!" the skull reminded me of a teenage girl.

"Bob aren't you supposed to take on the aspects of the personality of the person who possesses your Skull?"

"Arrrr! I guess that because you never intended to keep me, but then again it could be Amoracchius' magic, it's still covering you, Capt'n."

"Bob I don't have Amoracchius, remember I gave the sword up and left it with Harry" I said ignoring the pirate lingo.

"Sorry landlubber the sword is super glued to your soul. I can see it." Bob reported. "You may not be physically carrying the sword but your still Amoracchius' Knight. Methos you made a vow to take the sword for one year. The Archangels still hold the contract and your time isn't up.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" If I weren't driving I would have hit something other than the car in the next lane.

"Capt'n, you know that there are kinds of powers in this universe that you just can't walk away from. On this ship once you give your word it's like pledging your eternal soul. Notice how I didn't say your Immortal soul, it's your eternal soul as in everything you were, are and ever will be."

"Well I'm not sure I'll be alive after this week is over." I told Bob.

"You're dealing with heavy hitters and they're a lot more powerful than even the Fairies. Sorry to tell you Capt'n but there are a lot worse things out there than just being dead." Bob answered in the same happy tone he always used. "Now can you tell me about your most private secret? It sounds juicy!"

"What are they going to _DO_ to me?" I asked like I was stupid child.

"It's not like there's a history of anyone giving up a sword before, I mean without dying, being severely injured, or joining the blackened denarius. But other people who crossed the Faerie Courts, well…"

"Well what?"

"Let's just say being torched isn't pretty even for a mortal, have you heard of the Winter Knight?"

"NO. For a spirit of wisdom you don't seem all that helpful." Then I remembered all the paperback novels that Dresden kept up on Bob's shelf. That's when I decide it might be better to keep the skull happy, since he was maybe my only shot for help. So I asked. "Okay Bob tell me about the Winter Knight."

"His name is Lloyd Slate he was a traitor to the Winter Court. He is imprisoned in Arctis Tor, Mab's fortress, suspended on an icy tree crucified by thick sheets of ice. He is on the brink of death due to starvation and frostbite, but Mab "tortures him with kindness" by healing his wounds, restoring his sight, feeding him, and allowing him to sleep in her bed. And yes Methos that mean she has sex with him. Every girl needs a boy toy." Bob reported all this as cheerfully as ever! "But when he wakes up, he is again hanging on the tree, blinded. Yep there are things worse than death out there. Even an Immortal isn't immune. But cheer up Methos you're still free, for the moment."

"Bob, with friends like you, I don't need enemies."

"Sorry I never said I was your friend, that was Harry, that guy back in Chicago you screwed over." Finally Bob was voice was full of sarcasm and vile.

I guess Bob was right Amoracchius was still affecting me because I had an outburst of guilt over what I had done to Harry. Oh I hate that sword! "Okay, if you insist I'll tell you my secret."

"Don't go out of your way. You only kidnapped me and tempted fate, I guess after 5,000 year's you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the old, work shed."

I took a deep breath and realized a skull had bested me. "I told Karrin I had an adopted daughter, Gigi. October third we both went to her seventy-fifth birthday party in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Only Amanda knew about Gigi, she is an old Immoral friend of mine."

"How old and how good of a friend is she?" Bob inquired in a proactive voice.

"Bob don't you know its not polite to ask a lady her age, well that goes double when that lady is an Immortal who's over a thousand. Plus get your mind out of the gutter; Amanda is just a friend. Years ago I did have a thing for her teacher, but Rebecca's gone." I didn't tell him where. Everyone including Amanda thought Rebecca was dead, but that's another story.

"So did you and this Amanda ever do the nasty?"

"Bob not every relationship between a man and women is about sex."

"Too bad I had higher hopes for you, Harry, who never seem to get much. Okay the Captain of the Wardens is a hot number, but she is really..."

"Please Bob spare me the details. Speaking of Amanda I should call her, she loved Gigi too and if she check the Internet and discovers that Gigi died, the little Vixen will never let me forget it."

"But why do you care? You left Sargent Murphy without saying good-bye and you asked her to marry you." Bob seemed to be a Pirate living with a soap opera world.

"Bob Karrin is mortal, I may love her but she wouldn't marry me for the same reason she didn't date Dresden."

"And what would that be Capt'n?"

"That I don't age and plus I think she wants children. I can't give her a child and there's a good chance Harry's kids will also be wizards." I explained what I thought was obvious. Why was I still talking to a skull anyway?

"So you're dumping the woman you love and have been having sex with another woman who is just a_ friend_. OOH, you're a strange one matey."

"I don't want to have sex with Amanda! Bob, I need to make a phone call, can you stop asking me questions?"

"Captain, just make sure your call is hands free. You are driving and you don't want to explain why you have a talking skull with glowing eyes when the police to pull us over."

"I'll put it on speaker, but only if your quiet!"

"ARRR Captain, I'll be good! Or you can make me swab the deck." Bob chimed in, not that I trusted him.

I dialed Amanda's cell phone, she should be up since it is past noon in Paris. How on earth could she be angry with me?

* * *

**On to part chapter 3 – Let's Call Amanda!**

**reviews humbly excepted **


	3. Chapter 3 - A Call to Amanda

**Chapter Three - A call to Amanda**

The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, and Davis-Panzer Productions owns Highlander the TV series. Special thanks to my Beta readers, **Anaika Skywalker**, **Dartrekker, Wajag **and** Winterhart** links to their stories are on my main page**. **I love feedback so please post reviews and comments.

* * *

**_Amanda's narration – 5:15 am in Chicago_**

My iPhone. It was on a mission to ruin my sleep**_. _**I reached over and grasped my alarm clock, checking the time, six fifteen am! It's way too early for someone to be calling me. So I waited until the voice mail picked up on cue, and the caller instantly hung up. Fluffing my pillows, I tossed and turned until sleep finally found me. Then that damned phone started to ring again!

"Dammit," I picked up the iPhone, checked the caller ID; it showed an unidentified caller with Midwestern area code. In irritation, I placed several pillows on top of the phone, hoping to silence the ringing. Unfortunately, that action rarely works because the phone rang a third time so I gave up and answered it.

"Do you realize what time it is?" I shrieked.

"Yea its noon in Paris." Came a familiar voice I couldn't quite place.

"Well, surprise, I'm in Connecticut and it's six in the morning! Who the hell are you?"

"Amanda... It's me." Continued the familiar voice of...

"Methos!" I happily rang out, not caring that using his real name might irritate him. Then quickly my tone became more serious. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded, and continued talking before he could answer. "Jeez, you worried Joe half to death when after five years when no one could find you and now it's been over seven. What rock have you been hiding under?"

"I've haven't been hiding, I've just…" was all Methos could spit out.

I took another deep breath and continued my verbal assault, "This better be important. It's just like you to annoy me at this ungodly hour. I bet this is something sneaky and conniving..."

Another voice finally managed to interrupt me, "So you're Amanda? Yep, Capt'n you're right, she does talk a lot."

"BOB! I asked you to be quiet!" Methos growled.

"Oh really, I'm just reporting what you told me, honestly, you don't have to be such an old grump, besides pretty soon you'll be dead or enslaved." Bob said cheerfully.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and giggled. Who ever Bob was I liked him.

"This is not funny Amanda, and Bob, I asked you to stay out of my conversation."

"Fine, if that's how you feel. Your commands really don't work so why don't you just put me back in your Gucci bag."

"Methos, who is this Bob and when did you get a Gucci bag?" with the mention of a top designer I completely woke up. His new identity had to be completely different from the mild-mannered poor graduate student of Adam Pierson who couldn't tell a real Gucci from a knock off.

"Sorry Amanda, he's a new version of Sari that speaks like a pirate … Umm… it's complicated."

"Methos I never heard of an interactive Bob the pirate version before…"

"Capn't what's a Sari?!" Bob asked with a growl. "Grrr"

"Hush Bob. Amanda, I've actually called with a bit of bad news. I didn't want to tell you but after having an attack of conscience I knew you'd be mad as hell if I didn't."

"Methos, you've never cared if your conscience was clear before. Oh what the hell happened to you? Designer bags, a pirate version of Sari and a conscience too. Do I know you?"

"I'm trying to be serious, you haven't changed one bit. Your still the little vixen being a pain in the ass, sorry wrong number I'll let you sleep."

"No, Methos tell me what's going on. Just don't tell me you're getting married, since Duncan did, I've been a little crazy." I hate confessing the truth but this wasn't just anyone, this was someone I consider to be one of my oldest friends.

"He'll come back to you, he always does. MacLeod is solid and completely unbearably moral, you can always count on him. As for myself I'm not quite as reliable. You know that everyone dies, even immortals. I might even die myself soon..."

"Stop it Methos!" I spoke softly, "Now you're just getting morbid. Tell me, did someone died?"

"The last time you saw her was at Lucy's funeral." For a moment all I could hear on the other line was his deep sigh.

Then the realization suddenly hit home, "Not Gigi?"

I could only hear breathing on the other end of the line, then a loud sniff and quiet, a faint cough, and finally after a long moment he said only…

"Yea."

"Oh Methos! She, Lucy and I were like sisters. Lucy liked to call us the three amigos. Do you remember that Lucy and I went to Bill's funeral and met her three children? It was in that nice suburb of Milwaukee."

"Amanda," Methos said quietly.

"Lucy and Gigi spent hours on the phone, I swear they were like sisters…"

"Amanda," Methos interrupted again.

"Remember that time the three of us all dress alike and went out to party all night in Paris and you had too come and get us away from that Spanish Immortal who..." I continued to reminisce about the old days.

"Amanda!" Methos said my name very loud and very passionately.

"Yes? If you wanted to say something, you didn't have to raise your voice." I cleared my throat; at this point even I realized I had been rambling.

"Like I could get a word in edgewise." The old Immortal complained.

"Tell me how did you find out about Gigi?"

"I received a call from her around two this morning that someone was in her room. Then the phone fell on the floor. I heard Gigi arguing with a man, and then there was silence."

"Oh Methos, what happened?"

"Honestly woman if you'd just be quiet and stop interrupting me I'll tell you. You're worse than Bob."

"Hey I resent that! I can't wait to meet you Milady." Bob's voice rang out.

"Bob, I didn't believe even he would put someone in a Gucci bag! How tall are you?" I spit out.

"Amanda! Bob!" Then Methos mumbled something in a strange language but Bob seemed to understand.

"Gee, talk about rude! Fine I'll be quiet and let you talk to your, girlfriend!" Bob complained.

"Don't you start on me either Amanda, and Bob she's not my girlfriend."

"Methos. This is me listening." I hissed back.

"Amanda, I don't want talk about this. If this guy knew you're important to me he'd kill you too."

"I'm touched you care." My voice oozed with sarcasm.

"This is not a joke Amanda, I've left Chicago and I'm not going back."

"More the reason I need to go to Milwaukee."

"Fine… Do what you want. You will anyway. But don't blame me if you lose your head."

"That's the Methos I love, always so cheerful and positive."

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Bob cheerfully declared. "And I thought wizards were hard to get along with! Gee Harry's a piece of cake compared to…"

"Enough Bob!" Methos angrily stated.

"Honestly Methos, I am tougher than I look. I've been around a long time and can take care of myself." I shot back at the old man; hoping Bob hadn't completely distracted him.

"I will be quite but only if I must, you skull sealing cranky ancient scallywag and I bet Milady that you're a hotty too!" Bob said.

"Bob shut up! I should have left you at Dresden's!"

"Actually if Harry's thinking rationally which he probably isn't, he'll wait until after sunset to come after me." Bob rang out in a cheerful voice.

"I said enough Bob!" Methos shouted! "And you Amanda, you don't understand. Over the years I have made too many enemies. Why do you think I dropped out of the game?"

"I thought you were just tired of killing," I answered.

"My dear little thief, you couldn't be more wrong. Killing is something I've always been very good at. You forget I was Death himself. No Amanda, it's slightly more personal."

"Okay, I'll bite" I answered.

"Me too" Bob joined in; I was really starting to like this guy.

Methos paused then took a breath and answered, "I was tired of watching the people I love die. So send some flowers and stay the bloody hell away and keep your comments to yourself Bob."

"Oh that just plain hurts! At least Dresden treated me with a little respect. Don't expect me to cry when your worse off than dead." Bob proclaimed.

"Bob then give me reason I should respect you?"

"I possess the knowledge of hundreds of wizards, thousands of romance writers plus I still might be able to help you when you're worst than dead for giving up Amoracchius." Bob chuckled.

"Hello. Is anyone still talking to me? I was the one woken up at an unholy hour. What are you two boys babbling on about anyway?"

"I'm a spirit not a boy and Methos is really, really, really old." Bob answered.

"Too much Information Bob! I am sorry Amanda, this all was a mistake."

"Okey dokey, I really wasn't trying to embarrass you, Sir, Mr., former Knight, who is about to experience a fate worst than death." Bob didn't sound very sincere.

"Silence Bob! And Amanda don't come… good-bye." I could tell Methos was about to hang up.

"Methos why did you call me?" Anger filled my voice and I yelled back at Methos, "What the hell do wizards, spirits, angels, and you becoming worst off than dead, have to do with Gigi's death?" I wondered what Bob was talking about? Methos was an Immortal he couldn't die. For myself I had lived over 1,000 years, and lost almost everyone I ever loved, not that I was ever going to admit that to anyone. So what could be worst than death?

"You ask good questions Milady, by the way what are you wearing, do you sleep in the nude, and are you and the former Knight here planning on having sex?"

At this point both Methos and I both yelled "Shut up Bob!" in unison.

"Very well, I'll just let you two lovers argue and I'll listen. I've always been a voyeur at heart." Bob said in a creepy inhuman voice.

"Yuck, Methos who is that guy? Really?"

"He's not a guy, it's complicated. He's kind of a free spirit." The old Immortal answered.

"No I'm not a free spirit! I'm a spirit of knowledge and in servitude to the wizard Harry Dresden at least until you kidnapped me!" Bob complained.

"Methos what is Bob talking about? Okay he is sort of creepy."

I heard Methos speaking something to Bob in language I didn't understand, again.

"Well, you don't have to speak to me that way! FINE! I'll just listen, frankly Dresden never takes me out much these days, so this whole trip has been exciting up to now! But I can't wait to meet you Amanda." Bob sang out. "The sun is going to come up soon enough so pull over and plop me in that designer bag." Then I heard Methos pull his car over and fiddle around doing something. Then I heard Bob cry out in a muffled voice, "Oh not _Fifty Shades of Gray, _I've already read that one!"

"OK, what the hell is going on?" I yelled.

Calmly Methos answered, "Bob's taking a nap, by the way what are you doing in Connecticut? MacLeod told me you still owned that bar in Paris."

"I was stopping by New Haven to visit Richard. Did you really put him in a Gucci bag and since when did you own a designer bag?"

"Why is Richie in Connecticut?" I could see Methos was as stubborn as ever and determined to ignore my questions.

"Oh yah, he goes to Yale now. Your not going to tell me what happened to Bob, are you?

"Nope. What is Richard doing at Yale?" Methos asked.

"He's working on a PhD in ancient something or other."

"A PhD, in ancient something or other?" Methos chucked back at me.

"Well, Methos you know me and Academia. Anyway, while I was here I got bored and bought a bar." I told him. Then there was a long silence on the other end of the phone all I heard was breathing.

"Methos, don't you dare hang up. You woke me up at friggin five in the morning and I'm coming on the next plane to Milwaukee. I was there when Alexa died and you only had her less than a year, and that nearly destroyed you. Gigi's been in your life for seventy-five years, now she is gone, you need me, if you didn't, you wouldn't have called."

Methos listened, but only sighed until the silence nearly made me crazy. Finally he spoke.

"Fine… Come if you insist. But bring your sword and don't say I didn't warn you. Text me with your flight info."

"This number just says unidentified caller. Is it even your cell phone?" I reminded him.

"No, it's a burner. I ran over my cell before I left Chicago." He paused then took another deep breath. "Better yet I'll set you up with a private plane. The funeral is in three days. When do you want to come to Milwaukee?"

"Today, this afternoon. I'll help arrange the funeral service."

"Amanda, you've found religion?" Methos shot back at me.

"Don't be ridiculous but I've seen you pick flowers, and frankly I have no clue how you got sixty-eight women to marry you."

A long Huff was all I heard.

"Methos, big bad Immortal or not, I doubt he wants to kill you without chatting first, usually at sunset in some cemetery, these guys are all very melodramatic. And I'll be very careful." I assured him.

"You'll be landing at a sequestered airport just outside of the city. That way you can easily bring your sword. Milwaukee is a big mob town, and I know a guy."

"Someone's been a busy boy in Chicago and you've grown a conscience too? What in the world have you been up to?"

"Amanda you ask too many questions. Just tell the flight crew you're a friend of ME Stacy."

"Stacy is a girls name." I laughed.

"No it's an English name and means everlasting, I'm Dr. Merlin Edwin Stacy. Got it?

"Got it." I repeated.

"This is bloody hell aggravating, just follow my directions or I will take your head myself."

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Methos, your daughter just died. Can you just stop being an arrogant ass for five minutes? That Bob guy is creepy but he seemed nicer than you. Can I talk to him again?"

"No, you can't, besides he's not a guy. Don't ask again. I already said it's complicated! I'll text you the information about your flight as soon as I have it." Then Methos hung up without a goodbye.

I sat in bed digesting the situation. Methos wasn't acting like Methos, and what the hell was Bob? He wasn't a pirate version of Sari, even I knew that. It was time to call for backup. I got back on the phone, and called Richie.

"Hey good morning gorgeous," Richie's cheerful voice rang out.

"Richard, how can you sound so chipper this early, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh Amanda! What are you doing up this early?" The young Immortal responded.

"Richard, you didn't answer my question?"

"I just got back from my ten-mile run. Hey, where's the fire anyway?" I could tell by the sound in his voice Richie was smiling.

"This is getting scary, Rich. You're starting to sound like Duncan."

"Amanda!"

"Okay, I have to go to Milwaukee, as soon as possible. It's Methos, there's a problem."

"A problem? Mac said he saw him last spring, and he had a girlfriend who was a cop plus the old man's a doctor again. Mac said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"Methos' girlfriend's a cop! He kind of forgot to mention that. Crap, that just so Methos-like of him not to tell me." I shook my head in disgust.

"He called you? I just don't get him Amanda. He's so '_I have lived forever and I'm not telling you anything about it'_. Sorry, I know he's your friend, but don't you find him a slight bit condescending and arrogant?"

I ignored what Rich just said and kept asking him questions. "How's your dissertation coming along? Can you take a few days off?"

"It's good thanks, I'm actually ahead on my research."

"So, how about an all expenses paid trip to Milwaukee?"

"What's going on Amanda? Methos hasn't talked to you for over seven years now you're suddenly running to Milwaukee to see him? Does this problem have a name?"

"We're flying actually. You're an Immoral Rich, seven years is a drop in the proverbial bucket and I don't know." I paused, "Smile and just make sure you pack your sword, I have a feeling there's going to be trouble. I'll pick you up on the way to the airport in a couple of hours."

"Okay, fine I'll come, but only because life has been really boring lately and I want to know why you're rushing to a hellhole like Milwaukee?"

"Oh Richard, Wisconsin is lovely this time of year. I promise we'll talk on the plane." And I hung up. I had packing to do, how many outfits would I need for three days? At least ten okay once in Milwaukee I could go shopping on Methos credit card. At the very least he owed me that.

**Meanwhile Back in Chicago...**

**Chapter Four -**

**Harry talks to Karrin, and Methos finally calls **

**or **

**Harry ponders - Why do people live in skyscrapers?**


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Two Women are four Times' the Trouble part **

The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, and Davis-Panzer Productions owns Highlander the TV series. This is an AU story. Special thanks to my Beta readers, **Anaika Skywalker, Dartrekker, Wajag **and** Winterhart** links to their stories are on my main page. I love feedback so please post reviews and comments. All error and misspelling are mine.

* * *

**_Harry's narrative - 9 am in Chicago _**

Being a wizard has it disadvantages, like all modern technology is guaranteed to malfunction as soon as I get within a few feet of it. I couldn't risk taking the elevator especially after what happened several years ago to the elevator that is in the building where I keep my office. When I had to fight that giant scorpion and it crashed down four floors. I didn't want to risk what might happen in Methos' building or see if I could survive falling from even a greater height. Besides I'm very pissed off and in a brooding mood because _my so-called friend_ stole Bob my lab assistant and stuck me with another of the holy swords. Keeping my emotions in check wasn't easy, plus I was still totally sleep deprived. So instead I decided to climb the 32 floors to Methos penthouse. Oh what fun!

I wondered why people insisted on living on mountaintops. Perhaps it's an old Zen thing. I did know that at some point in history Methos had lived with one of the Dalai Lamas. That however, didn't explain why he insisted on living in the penthouse in a skyscraper located in Chicago? This isn't the Himalayas and there isn't any Dalai Lama in the Windy City. Maybe it was to keep brooding wizards away? What I did know was that I was tired, angry and about ready to cut that Immortals head off myself. So when reaching the back stair entrance I blasted through Methos' kitchen door. In retrospect it was a bad plan because, Murphy met me with both her guns drawn.

"Karrin it's Harry, don't shoot!"

"Crap, it's nine in the morning, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Karrin growled at me lowering her guns.

"Methos hit me in the head, stole Bob, tossed Amoracchius at me and held me captive in my apartment for two hours. Oh is that coffee I smell? And I bet it's the good Columbian stuff too."

"Methos stole Bob? Why would he do that Harry?" Karrin said as she tried to put the door back in place. I take it you want a cup of Java."

"Out of all that I said, all you got was that Methos stole Bob?"

"Of course not, but the rest I half expected him to do at least a hundred times. Harry, Methos may be a Knight but he's not happy about being one. Okay, back to my question, why did he steal Bob? And come here and help me fix this door."

This was the part I was dreading so instead of talking I tried to help her rehang the broken door. "You got a two by four we could use to nail this door back in place?"

"I don't think so. This door is over an inch of solid wood and you cracked it. If we both jam it back we might be able to get the dead bolt locked, but it really isn't secure."

After messing around with the door for ten minutes and finally looked at her and said in my best impersonation of Bones from the original Star Trek TV Show, "Dammit Captain I'm a wizard not a carpenter."

"Harry I not a Captain any longer." She said as she quietly she got out coffee, milk and sugar then sat at the table. Clearly Karrin didn't get the Star Trek reference.

I sat and had a few sips of coffee until I couldn't stand it any longer. "Methos thinks an evil Immortal is out to kill him and everyone he cares about. He apparently thinks Bob would give him an advantage. Oh, he said he's leaving Chicago and never coming back."

"Harry, you're got to be kidding, right?"

"I wish I was." I got up and looked at the door again. "Karrin Maybe we could nail one of his huge dinning room chairs on either side to keep the door closed."

"Harry forget the damn door, there is more to this than you're telling me."

"Yea." Then it all just slipped out, it must have been the hot coffee that got me talking. "That crazy Immortal thinks the guy killed Gigi too."

"This is bad. Harry, I've got to make a call." Karrin grabbed the phone and punched a pre-programmed number.

"I can leave a note for the landlord to fix the door." I offered.

"Harry be quiet, it's a condo, not an apartment, and Methos is the owner. Can you take your coffee into the living room, the line is all static, and I can't hear anything."

Instead I rummaged through Methos cabinets in search of food, I found a box of Twinkies, four stale donuts, and several cans of soup. Who still eats Twinkies after they're 100? "Why doesn't he keep anything decent in this place to eat? I thought he was rich."

"Harry I'll cook you some breakfast when I get off the phone. Methos is Immortal so he can eat crap and still stay alive, but then don't you live on coke soda, coffee and junk food either, do you?"

"NO!"

"Shush, I'm trying to make a phone call. Hello, I'm Karrin Murphy I need to talk to Gigi Rose." A tear slid down her face as the news was confirmed. "Fine, I'll speak with Dr. Wiseman."

"Karrin put it on speaker." I asked, reaching out and touching her hand.

"Good idea Harry. I may need your detective skills." Karrin tried to smile. "But stay out of the room so the phone connection will work."

The speaker on the phone squelched but otherwise was semi-static free.

"Hello Miss Murphy, Sal Wiseman, I'm so sorry for your loss. I spoke to your fiancée early this morning."

Karrin put her hand over the phone for a moment and explained, "Harry, he's the director of the assisted living facility." Then continuing to investigate what happened. "What time did Edwin call you? Sorry I just got off my shift and found out." Murph stretched out the truth a bit.

"Oh, it was early this morning, I think as soon as I got in the office, and I assured him that Mrs. Rose died of natural causes. He had called and spoken with the night nurse right after she passed. I guess they were on the phone when she suffered her heart attack. I was hoping you were with Dr. Stacy. He seemed quite distressed over all this." Dr. Wiseman said.

"When did Edwin say he would be there?"

"He is arriving in the Milwaukee area today, but we aren't meeting until tomorrow morning." The director said sadly. "We will all miss Gigi. She was a wonderful person."

"I'll be there by then. Dr. Wiseman, please can you do me a big favor? I want to surprise Edwin to cheer him up. I need to clear the time off with my captain first. So if you do hear from him, can you not mention that we have spoken?"

"Sure, no problem Miss Murphy. I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye" and with that Dr. Wiseman hung up.

"Karrin, Methos has left he isn't coming back. Ever. Karrin, you do realize this means he has left you."

"He is just being a male chauvinist pig. Again. Methos has a knack of doing stupid things, and right now Harry, he isn't thinking right. I know he blames himself for all this. You had a soul gaze with him, is he really this much of an idiot to run away from the Knights, Chicago, everything?" Karrin said as she started cooking me some eggs. She was always the type who liked to stay busy when there was a crisis.

"Yes! Ask any of his old friends like MacLeod, he was running away seven years ago when he came here to Chicago. Methos has run away so many times I think he stopped counting."

"But he says the sword has changed him Harry. What's your opinion?" She said as she put the scrambled eggs on a plate and buttered some toast.

"I don't understand Methos. He said this other Immortal has beaten him in the past. He said this other guy has threatened to kill everyone he loves and Karrin, you're right at the top of that list."

"Yea, so that's why Methos left without even waking me up to say goodbye? Because he loves me so much?" She shoved the plate on the kitchen table almost spilling the eggs.

"Ya, he said something like that." I replied. I wasn't going to tell Karrin Murphy what the old Immortal had really said about the fact I loved her too.

"Have some more coffee, eat the eggs and then we'll make a plan. Did that Immortal jerk even think to consult with the archangels?"

"Ha ha like he would do that." I laughed nervously, and Karrin gave me a glare. "I suggested that to him, but he said Raphael wasn't on his speed dial."

"Harry why didn't you just call me instead of breaking down the door?"

"Because we have to go find him, give Amoracchius back to him and get Bob back right away." I really didn't understand why but I knew I wasn't keeping that sword any longer than I had too.

"Why Harry?"

"Murph he thinks he is protecting you, plus we both know the Archangels just don't hand out these swords like candy on Halloween night. They picked him for a reason. A reason that defies and boggles my mind but it makes sense to the heavenly powers. So who am I to argue?"

"Methos has so many secrets and lived so many lies. He can be so loving, so kind, and sweet, then a moment later turn in to a killer. Granted the things he kills are evil, but even according to Sonya part of him seems to enjoy doing it."

I thought of my soul gaze with him and when I used my wizard's sight on him and I thought the real problem with Methos was after over 5000 years he wasn't sure who he was either. Most of the time he was just someone who was living the part he thought he was supposes to be playing. But mostly Methos just survived one lifetime until the next started.

"We should go find him, but wait until sunset then I can do a tracking spell. Right now I need some sleep, besides the spell will last longer after sunset."

"Well since you climbed all the way up here and you do look beat, go sleep in one of the guest rooms. I will wake you an hour or so before sunset. I want to check Methos' computer and see what I can find and to do that I need you to be at least in another room, if not another state."

"Fine with me," I said as I finished up the eggs. "But don't complain if things go haywire around this place. I can't be responsible for any high tech equipment exploding, Murph. I am tired; wake me when you're ready to go to my place. Oh, find something personal of Methos' I can use in a tracking potion. The more personal and longer he had it the better it will work. I'm not using one of Bob's romance novels."

"Will do Harry. Get some rest."

"Murph, you ok, I mean about Gigi?" I was also worried about if she was ok about her current _boyfriend_ just up and running out on her, but I wasn't going to ask that.

"Harry, she was old, everybody dies, well most everybody. Damn Immortals. Go to sleep and let me do some investigating. And yea, I'm pissed the good knight went all Rambo and left without talking to me." Murphy smiled and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and then guided me to the guest room. On the way she paused at a cabinet and handed me several fresh towels. After shutting the guest room door I paused in exhaustion. A shower with hot water and then a soft queen size bed sounded heavenly. What was wrong with that crazy Immortal; running out on Murphy?

**_Methos' narrative 2:30 pm same day_**

I sat in my king-size bed at Motel 6 unable to rest. Bob was chatting away about something. Frankly, I was no longer listening. I had made several appointments, all but one for tomorrow and I was waiting to leave to meet Amanda's plane. Then I felt a tinge of guilt that maybe I should have at least left a note for Karrin. So I decided to call home and leave a message on the answering machine. By now she would be at work. I guess Bob was right and that bloody sword was still affecting me because I dialed my home number and she picked up on the first ring. Bloody hell just my luck.

"Hello, who the hell is this? Methos is that you?"

"Karrin how many times have I asked you not to call me that name on an unsecured line, when you didn't know it was me."

"Oh, just shut the hell up! I knew it was you."

"How?"

"The way you breathe. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Methos, I am so pissed! Who died and made you king? I thought we were together" Karrin was spitting bullets.

"Do you want me to talk or do you want me to shut up?" Okay I was being extra irritating even to my standards.

"Methos, don't get me started!" she shot back.

"Dresden's there." It wasn't a question.

"Yea. He said Gigi was dead and you tossed Amoracchius at him, took Bob and imprisoned him in his apartment for a couple of hours. Then he informed me that you have left Chicago _forever_. In case you haven't been _told_, we are in a relationship and in 5,000 years hasn't any one ever clued you in to how that works? Oh, I forgot your last women you said I love too, was dying and grateful for every single one of your words. Well buster, I'm not her."

"I never thought…" I started to say.

"That's right you never thought! When did you get off thinking you could just do anything you pleased without talking to me first!"

"Karrin, I should have left you a note, which is why I'm calling now."

"Gee, good to be an after thought. So why didn't you?"

"I was going to leave you a goodbye message, but I couldn't."

"Coward"

"Yep, that's me." Then Bob reminded me of the time.

"Ye olde temporary master, we need to go soon and pick up that women with the very sexy voice. Milady Amanda sounds like she's a lot more fun than the old ball and chain."

"Bob! Not now."

"Bob? Who is Amanda?" Karrin asked.

"This sexy sounding Immortal chick you're ex called." Bob said before I could stop him.

"Bob, is there any chance you could start obeying me?" I grumbled.

"No, we talked about this; the Archangels seem to be interfering with that connection. Sorry Capn't, I'm Dresden's Spirit of wisdom." Bob somehow looked like he was smiling, a neat trick for a skull.

"Charming, just bloody charming." I swore in a few dead languages.

"Bob, Methos called an Immortal women friend? And didn't even bother to say goodbye to me?" Karrin was yelling now.

"YEP!" Bob answered with enthusiasm and I moaned.

"Methos! What the hell..."

"Karrin. It's complicated." Okay, now I was caught so off guard.

"Everything with you is complicated! I bet you lied when you said you loved me."

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"Why would you leave me without a word and call an old Immortal girl friend?"

"Good question." Bob added.

"Karrin, please, will you and Dresden just stay at home and whatever happens, do not come to Milwaukee. Tell Harry once this is over I'll have Amanda call him about where Bob is." And with that I smashed the burner phone, tossing it to the nearest wall. End of conversation! Two women were twice the trouble and right now I didn't need anyone.

End of chapter

**Chapter 5 – Pinocchio**

**Methos talks to the Archangel Raphael,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Pinocchio**

The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, and Davis-Panzer Productions owns Highlander the TV series. This is an AU story. Special thanks to my Beta readers, **Anaika Skywalker, Dartrekker, Wajag **and** Winterhart** links to their stories are on my main page. I love feedback so please post reviews and comments. All error and misspelling are mine.

* * *

**_Methos' narrative:_**

I stared at the burner phone I had just smashed into the nearest wall.

"You do know most hotels look down on people damaging their walls." Came the deep voice of Archangel Raphael. He was still a large man but this time was dressed as a simple medieval pilgrim, wearing an old tunic, high boots, feathered hat, and carrying a walking stick with a gourd filled with some sort of liquid hung around his neck.

"This is not a Hotel, its Motel 6, and I doubt they'll even notice the dent in the wall. Raphael you look like you've been hiking in the Himalayas.

"While I have an excellent sense of humor, and am a good travelling companion: Knight you try my patience."

"What's in the gourd? Water?" I asked trying to not look or act surprised by his sudden entrance.

"No, Its moonshine. Would you like to try some?" Raphael asked, with a perfectly strait face.

"Why would an Angel carry around a gourd full of moonshine?"

"AH! You think just because I heal people and teach others how to heal themselves from their many self-inflicted wounds, that I would not indulge in such pleasures?"

"Frankly Raphael, I don't care what gives you pleasure or what's in your bloody gourd. I just want you to leave. I'm finished with the Knights and your whole lying bunch of so called heavenly beings."

"My son, Lucius Karanies did not kill Gigi. But she was trying to protect you."

"That's impossible. How would you know that?" I regretted the question as soon as it left my lips.

"My brother, the angel of death was with her. Methos, we did not leave her alone nor have we forsaken our promise to you. But somehow you think you can walk away from the promise you made to us?"

"Raphael that's not what I am doing. I can't use Amoracchius to kill Karanies. Immortals have their own battle. You might have made me a knight but after thousands of years, being an Immortal is all I can remember." Yep I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Methos, you can run away from your destiny and continue to follow this path to self-destruction. Or you can stop Karanies from harming anyone by honoring your promise to be the knight that welds Amoracchius. Methos, it's your choice if the people you love live or die."

"Raphael, I don't understand you when you speak in riddles. I am doing this because I had no other choices and don't talk to me about free will. I am an Immortal. I have lived my life this way for over 5,000 years and know nothing else."

"Then that is what your problem is." The Archangel took a seat on the bed next to me and handed me his gourd, "Here, drink this Pinocchio. I promise you this is high quality stuff.

I shouldn't have let myself be sucked in by this simple pilgrim act but this version of Raphael that reminded me so much of Darius. Plus he was right, that was my problem. I am Immortal and have no choice but to live and die by the sword, kill or be killed. I was tired of explaining why I had to leave Amoracchius behind. Plus, did he just call me Pinocchio? I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I continued to debating with Raphael and took a swig from the gourd.

"Raphael, I have to take Karanies head or he will take mine. Either way, it is the only way I know to survive. If not, he will hunt down and kill the all people I've loved. He has done it before and this fight must end." Then I took a second swallow of the moonshine and it went down very smooth. Like hell I'm anything like Pinocchio.

"Methos you have a choice, you can see your friends die at Karanies' hands and then lose your head or you can trust in the power of Amoracchius and live."

"I have seen the swords power before but I know I can't use it for my own gain. So what's the catch Raphael, with you guys there always seems to be one?" I noticed that Bob had remained strangely quite while I waited for the other shoe to drop.

"We want you to face Karanies as a Knight of the cross with Amoracchius in your hands. But you are right my son this is a catch, as soon as your flesh touches the holy sword you will lose your Immortality."

"What!" I shouted in astonishment. "No, I can't make that deal. I wouldn't know how to live if I wasn't Immortal and I can't fight Karanies if I'm not!"

"You can't fight him and win any other way. Methos, there comes a time when even you have to learn to trust in a higher power and to find some faith."

"I have no faith in anything but being an Immortal and you want to take that edge away from me?"

"Methos, you are Pinocchio."

I tossed my hands up in the air in frustration.

"You want to live but all you know is how to kill. Do you want Karrin Murphy and others to die? Which is it Methos, life or death?"

"But life without my Immortality is just another form of death."

"Have faith Methos, Dresden will bring Amoracchius to you, touch the sword and the transference will happen and you will become mortal. After you face Karanies you can choose to stay mortal or return to as you are now. "

"You're saying you promise to make me Immortal again if I live through this?"

"If that's what you really want." Then Raphael took a swig of the moonshine. "Like Pinocchio, you want to be a real boy but you're terrified of the prospect. So you endlessly lie, cheat and evade life and real relationships in favor of just surviving from one eon to another.

"I'm not Pinocchio or terrified of living or relationships, I have been married sixty eight times, most of my wives I would have died for."

"Most of your wives never knew who you really are, or what your life has been like."

"Alexa discovered my Immortality before she died. She knew what I was."

"True and she forgave you for it, but she never truly comprehended what that meant and never knew who Methos really was, only your shadow, Adam Pierson. Even Karrin doesn't know who you really are. No one alive really knows you. As long as you stay an Immortal you'll never stop lying. You'll stay Pinocchio, except your nose won't grow any longer." Raphael chucked.

"Stop calling me Pinocchio!" I yelled at the Archangel.

"My Knight, the lives of your friends hang in the balance. You need to decide by the time Dresden finds you. And Spirit lodged in the skull, my knight will need your guidance, if our Pinocchio here picks up the sword, and becomes a real boy, assist him in any way possible." And with a flash Raphael disappeared, only leaving the gourd of moonshine behind.

"The guy knows how to make an exit. I was expecting a Being that had the power to unmake the universe would look a lot scarier." Bob exclaimed.

"It was scary enough for me. So Bob, would you really help me like he said?"

"Like I have a choice? You may not have noticed but that wasn't a question the Archangel asked me. Hey, future possible boss, can I call you Pinocchio too?"

"No"

"But you're not my boss until my old boss gets here, so I will until then."

I grasped my keys and tossed on my wool overcoat, and left Bob behind. I needed to go pick up Amanda and see if this day could get worse.

**Chapter 6 - Amanda and Boss Marcone**


End file.
